gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blade (car)
The Blade is a two-door open top lowrider and a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, ''Grand Theft Auto V'''' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online . It is manufactured by Vapid in GTA V. Description Design 3D Universe Depicted as a two-door open top car from the 1960s, the Blade combines elements of the 1965 and 1968 Chevrolet Impala. The rear of the car resembles that of the 1965 Impala, with chrome, convex-shaped areas around the taillights. Its headlight design is again similar to that of the 1965 Impala. Unusually, the Blade has no side-view mirrors. Being a lowrider, its exterior and interior can be modified at Loco Low Co.. If the car is equipped with hydraulics, it can be used in lowrider competitions. While normally appearing with only an open top, the car can be modified at Loco Low Co. to feature a hard top or a convertible top. The Blade may be found on any Mexican gang's turf, and is driven by said gang members, especially the San Fierro Rifa. It can occasionally be seen driven by non-gang affiliated civilians. Like most lowriders in the game, the Blade offers a substantial boost to the player's sex appeal. HD Universe The Blade returns in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for GTA V. The Blade, now badged under Vapid, is now styled as a small two-door muscle car based on the 1964 Ford Falcon. The double front fascia and grille takes influece from both the 1962 Pontiac Tempest and 1964 Mercury Comet. The taillights resemble those found on the 1971-1972 Dodge Dart Demon. It ditches the lowrider style from the 3D Universe for a more "gasser" style with raised front suspension and a solid beam axle. Current Design Gallery Design History Gallery Blade-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA:SA Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Performance 3D Universe Acceleration and speed are quite impressive, and the brakes and slick handling serve the vehicle well. Although cornering is also excellent, the one major drawback of the Blade is its major oversteer, which makes emergency brake turns futile, and driving at high speeds a challenge due to the potential loss of control at the slightest disturbance. The Blade is capable of withstanding significant impact damage due to its strong frame and overall construction, but does not fare as well against explosive damage. Like all lowriders, the Blade is not recommended for off-road racing, as it is prone to flipping. GTA V The Blade's performance is much better in GTA V, thanks to the high-output V8 under the hood. Its acceleration is very good and it can come to a complete stop quickly after pressing the brake. The car has great traction thanks to the wide tires, and can run over bits of debris in the Los Santos Storm Drain without wiping out, with excellent durability. Due to the flat rear end, police attempting to ram the driver only results in a small loss of control. One major downside to the car, however, is its terrible understeer. In addition, it has the lowest top speed of all muscle cars, at a top speed of 140 mph (225 km/h). Due to the high front suspension, it can be difficult to drive the Blade in first person, especially during races. It's recommended to lower the suspension to see the road easier. GTA V Overview Modifications ''GTA San Andreas'' The following upgrades can be made in the Loco Low Co. garage: ''GTA V'' Categories skipped/ignored: Lights, Horn, Plate, Respray, Wheels, Turbo. Stock options (i.e.: no spoiler) are not listed. Locations ;GTA San Andreas *Parked in front of the garage of a house east of the El Corona Safehouse in El Corona, Los Santos. *Can be found driven around in San Fierro Rifa gang turfs like Doherty, Garcia and Battery Point, all in San Fierro. *Very common anywhere at night time. *Commonly found in any Mexican gang territory in GTA San Andreas. *Quite common in rural areas such as Bone County or Whetstone, along with Remington and Tahoma. ;GTA V *Appears inside the garages of any of the protagonists (PS3/XB360). Enhanced version only: * Can be bought for $160,000 at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Spawns outside Los Santos Customs in Burton, usually heavily modified. * Can spawn in traffic (often pre-moddified). * Tends to spawn in car parks located in Pillbox Hill, Rockford Hills and La Puerta, and is commonly found in a lime green color. * Can appear in Stock Car Races. ;GTA Online *Can be purchased from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $160,000. Gallery Gallery6.jpg|A Blade in GTA San Andreas Blade-GTASA-side.jpg|Side view of a Blade modified at Loco Low Co. to feature a hard top. Blade-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view) in GTA V BladeCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Blade outside Los Santos Customs in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Blade are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA V: Channel X. ''GTA San Andreas * A flame-proof Blade can be found during the mission High Stakes, Low Rider. GTA V * In GTA V, the Blade's rear suspension is lowered, due to the fact that it has a straight axle front end. *The Blade seems to be modified for drag racing, as indicated by its impressive acceleration and wide rear tires. *The original description of the car mentioned it as a four door sedan, but the model is clearly a two door. This was most likely a developer oversight, but it has since been fixed *The Blade seems to have the same Roll Cage and Chassis Upgrade setup as the Sabre Turbo. *The Blade, like many other vehicles, does not have reverse lights. *Its engine noise is shared with the Buccaneer in GTA V. * The steering wheel bears a Declasse badge even though it's manufactured by Vapid. Navigation }} de:Blade (SA) es:Blade fr:Blade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Vehicle Class